


A whole new world

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Rebecca’s injuries weren’t permenant but she plan’s to leave the village following the death of Chrissie and Lawrence. Robert’s furious over her decision to leave her child behind but when he receives paperwork he’s in for an even bigger shock.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron and Robert have been back together for a few months now. Rebecca’s slowly recovering from the crash although she still doesn’t remember how it happened she’s managed to get her life together again. She’d had a scan recently which shown no damage to her brain permenantly which was a relief for Robert. He was happy Seb was getting the Mum back he had before. 

They’ve managed to co-parent with Rebecca really well. She let’s Seb stay over at The Mill three times a week. Liv has been accepting when it comes to Seb, sometimes she’ll even take him to the park to give Robert and Aaron a break. She hasn’t made thing’s easy for Rebecca. She’ll make comments still but Rebecca take’s it because she know’s how hurt Liv was over what happened. 

Chas has even taken on the ‘Nana’ role in Seb’s life. She might be carrying her own child and needing to take it easy for a while but she’s not had a baby for so long she takes an opportunity she can looking after Seb or Isaac. 

The Dingles have been accepting of Seb. Their all happy being around him and sometimes Cain meets Aaron so Seb and Isaac can play together. Robert winds Aaron up over their ‘daddy date’ which doesn’t annoy Aaron he always laughs it off. 

Victoria’s managed to finally live her life again. She can’t file for divorce as she doesn’t know exactly where Adam is and if she did someone might click on and find out where he is so she’s decided to leave it. She doesn’t want a relationship with anyone else so she’s happy just being single and no longer needing to be with Rebecca all the time. 

 

Rebecca recently checked out The Mill. She wanted to check out where her son was staying and she was impressed. The place had been pretty much baby proofed since Seb starting staying over because Aaron’s determined to show Robert he doesn’t resent Seb. 

Rebecca’s picking Seb up today because it’s her night to have him. The Mill end’s up really quiet whenever Seb isn’t there because he normally makes a lot of noises noone can quite understand like a normal baby. 

“So what time she coming?” Aaron asked bouncing Seb on his knee. 

“She said she’d be here soon. No doubt she’ll pick him up right before bedtime like she usually does” Robert replied whilst shaking Seb’s bottle. Aaron laughed. 

“Atleast she picks him up though and isn’t absent” Aaron said whilst pulling faces at Seb who was giggling. 

“Yeah and good on her. But come on Aaron don’t you think she doesn’t really act like his Mum anymore?” Robert said handing Aaron the bottle. 

“What do you mean act like his mum?” Aaron asked confused placing the bottle in Seb’s mouth. 

“She pick’s him up right before bedtime then if it’s her day to have him he’s either with Victoria or Diane. It’s like she wants to miss out all the important stuff” Robert said sitting at the table. 

“Talk to her about it then if it bothers ya.” Aaron said watching as Seb was drinking his bottle. 

“What and have her accuse me of saying she’s a bad Mum? No thanks” Robert replied. 

“Robert I’m not disagreeing with what you’re saying but you need to talk her about it.” Aaron replied. 

“Talk to who about what?” Liv asked coming down the stairs. 

“Talk to Rebecca about Seb” Aaron replied looking at his sister. 

“Would she care? She’s hardly the reliable parent” Liv replied bitterly. Robert put his hands up. 

“Thank you someone who agrees” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Rob. Even if she was with him constantly and never letting him go I’d still say it. I’m her number one hater” Liv replied smug. Robert let out a little laugh as the doorbell rang. Gerry was springing down the stairs full of excitement which isn’t unusual. 

“I’ll get it. I’m heading out anyway” Gerry said. He opened the door and saw Rebecca standing there. 

“Don’t worry it’s only the milf” Gerry said as Rebecca walked in frowning at him. Robert and Aaron frowned at his comment. 

“I’m gonna head out with Gerry” Liv said putting on her coat. 

“Don’t leave on my account” Rebecca said softly. 

“I’ve got to protect myself from catching anything don’t i? Shame these two don’t think the same” Liv said and walked out. Aaron and Robert rolled their eyes. Their used to the comments now regarding Rebecca but they can’t stop Liv still hurting over what happened. 

“Want to go to your Mum?” Aaron asked smiling at Seb. 

“N-no it’s fine. I came here to talk to you both actually” Rebecca said sitting at the table. 

“What about?” Robert asked confused. 

“I know I’m lucky enough to not be permenatley brain damaged but I still feel lost inside myself” Rebecca said nervously. 

“Yeah, understandable” Aaron said looking at Rebecca confused. 

“The only thing ever keeping me round here were Dad and Chrissie. Now their gone there’s nothing left for me here anymore” Rebecca said softly. Robert pushed his chair back and stood up in anger. 

“Don’t you dare say it” he replied annoyed. 

“Rob, calm down” Aaron said softly as Seb began fussing. 

“No, Aaron I know exactly what this is. You’ve took Seb away from me before and you tried doing it a second time. You’re not getting a third chance” Robert said looking angry at Rebecca. 

“Robert please will you just sit down” Rebecca said. 

“What for? So you can bring on the waterworks and tell me how much pain the village caused you? Hoping I’ll somehow agree to you taking my son and leaving? It’s not happening Rebecca” Robert said. 

“I’m not taking him” Rebecca blurted out quickly. Aaron and Robert looked at each other confused. 

“What d’ya mean you’re not taking him?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I mean I’m leaving but he’s staying” she said nervously. Aaron and Robert looked at her shocked. 

“So you’re just gonna up and leave your son? He’s not even a year old Rebecca” Robert said annoyed and sat back down. 

“I can’t be a Mum right now. I can’t take him with me” Rebecca replied. She needed Robert to understand. It’s not that she didn’t love Seb but ever since the crash she’s lost her way. She doesn’t feel maternal enough anymore. 

“You can’t be a Mum right now fair enough. But what happens if you change your mind in a couple of years? You can’t just come back and expect to just walk back into his life” Robert said. 

“That’s not going to happen. I know it’s not” Rebecca replied. Aaron was looking at Robert hoping he’d stop getting annoyed. He’s just as confused as Robert but he know’s Rebecca’s dealt with a lot. 

“And how do you know that Rebecca?” Robert asked. He know’s he need’s to stay calm especially with Seb present but he can’t bare the thought of his son growing up without a Mum. 

“Because I’m signing over all responsibilities to you” she said. Aaron’s eyes widened. This was real. She was being serious. 

“So that’s it then? You give birth to your son and one signature he’s no longer yours?” Robert said. He was irritated. Seb wasn’t a contract that can be signed away. 

“I’ve spoken with a lawyer and told him what I want for Seb. You’ll get the papers today or tomorrow” she said softly.

“Right and when are you leaving?” Aaron asked. He needed to be the calm one in this situation. 

“In a few days. Once the papers are signed and I know it’s real” Rebecca replied with a soft smile. 

“So are you having him for the next few days then?” Aaron asked. Rebecca shook her head. 

“Seriously? You need to spend time with him before you dump him” Robert said annoyed. 

“Well I can’t alright? I just can’t say goodbye because it’s too painful.” She said standing up. 

“So you’re running off now then?” Robert asked. 

“No. I’m leaving before you get more worked up. This is best for everyone Robert” Rebecca said and walked out. Robert sighed. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Are you all right?” Aaron asked softly. 

“Can you believe the cheek of her? When I didn’t want to be a Dad she was determined to keep him. Now she’s just signing him away” Robert said annoyed. 

“Robert all that matters how is Seb. You can’t lash out no matter how annoyed you are” Aaron said softly. Robert nodded. 

“So what are you gonna do now?” Aaron asked softly. 

“Well I best get my lawyer onto it haven’t I? I’m gonna make sure she can’t keep walking in and out of his life.” Robert said standing up and putting his coat on. 

“Stay calm though yeah?” Aaron said. Robert nodded as he left the house. Aaron looked back down at Seb who’d managed to fall asleep in his arms. He can’t believe Rebecca is walking away but he understands her life has changed massively. 

“I think it’s time we go see Nana Chas eh? She always knows what to do with these sort of things” Aaron said smiling down at the sleepy tot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells Chas about Rebecca and she reassures him. Robert discovers Victoria knew about Rebecca’s plans.

Aaron wasn’t sure what to think about everything. He didn’t want to belittle Rebecca for leaving her son because he didn’t feel like he had a right to, but as much as he understands her decision to leave her heartbreak behind he also couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t right. He’d grown to love Seb a lot and half of him is glad they won’t be loosing him but he doesn’t want Seb to grow up without a Mum. It effected Robert and there’s still days he catches Robert crying. He’ll never want that for Seb. 

He’s decided to speak to Chas about it. She’s always dead truthful when it comes to his relationship with Robert and Rebecca so he’s hoping she can give him the best advice. 

He walks into the back room with Seb in his arms and Chas looks up. 

“Here they are my two favourite boys” Chas said smiling. Aaron handed Seb over to her whilst he put the kettle on. 

“So how you feeling?” Aaron asked. He hasn’t spent much time around Rebecca when she was pregnant with Seb but he knows she struggled with morning sickness. He’s always worried his Mum’s overdoing it more now she’s pregnant. 

“Absolutely fine love. We’ve decided to find out the sex” Chas replied whilst playing with Seb. 

“That’s brilliant. When do you find out?” Aaron asked pouring water into his cup. 

“Next week. If you’re not working you can come if you want? Bring Seb and Robert aswell. It’s at a private clinic place Paddy found online so you can have as many people there as you want” Chas said smiling. 

“I don’t think Robert will come he didn’t even go in the room with Rebecca when she found out she having a boy. I’ll come though” Aaron said as he sat opposite Chas. 

“How are things with you anyway? You look knackered” Chas asked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Don’t be too surprised. He’s teething so he’s not sleeping through all night” Aaron replied blowing his tea. 

“And things with Rebecca, still getting on?” Chas asked smiling at Seb. 

“Well it was going great until today” Aaron said. Chas looked at Aaron concerned. 

“Why whats happened?” Chas asked. Aaron sighed. 

“She came to tell us she’s leaving in a few days. Can’t cope round here anymore” Aaron said looking at Seb. 

“What? She can’t just go and leave. Seb’s settled here” she replied. 

“Yeah and that’s exactly why she isn’t taking him” Aaron replied softly. 

“Well good for Robert not letting her” Chas said with a smile. 

“Actually it’s her choice. She doesn’t want to take him” Aaron replied. Chas’ eyes widened. 

“So she’s just going to up and leave him?” Chas asked. Aaron nodded. 

“Wow. What you gonna do?” Chas asked. Aaron shrugged his shoulders. 

“Nothing I can do is there. He’s staying with us so I guess we just do our best” Aaron replied. 

“I’m not condemning her leaving love but you’re great with him. I’m glad she’s not taking him away from you. Or Robert for that matter” Chas replied. 

“Am I?” Aaron asked softly. 

“Of course you are. He loves the bones of you. We’ve all heard it enough off Robert who never shuts up about him being more behaved for you then him” Chas said softly. Aaron laughed. 

“You’re a brilliant stepdad love. Infact not even that you’re a brilliant Dad. I’m proud of how well you’ve done with it all” Chas said softly. Aaron smiled as Seb began fussing. 

“Eh up I think it’s time for a cuddle off you” Chas said handing Seb over to Aaron. 

“What’s up with you eh?” Aaron asked softly looking at Seb. Seb’s only reply was too giggle at Aaron. 

“No one makes him laugh quite like you” Chas said. Aaron looked at his Mum and smiled. She’s been great these past few months even if she’s been stressed and hormonal herself. 

“We’ll be all right with him won’t we?” Aaron asked. Chas smiled. 

“Of course you will. He loves the pair of ya and you two him. I’m proud of ya. Both of ya for how well you’re doing” Chas replied softly. 

“Are you complimenting Robert there?” Aaron asked jokingly. Chas let out a little laugh. 

“Well he might be a prat sometimes but he’s still my son in law isn’t he? Even if you two still haven’t made it official” Chas said glaring at Aaron. 

“We will one day. I promise” Aaron replied laughing. 

“Well you’ll have to wait now won’t ya? I need to look my best and not a fat pregnant whale” Chas replied. Aaron laughed. 

“Yeah because it’s about you isn’t it?” Aaron replied with a big grin. 

“It is when I’m mother of the groom” Chas replied. Aaron laughed and shook his head. Chas can’t help but smile at Aaron and Seb together. They’ve taken to each other so well and Aaron is an amazing dad to him. She’s proud of how well he’s doing. 

Robert’s walking out the cafe when he spots Victoria heading his way with a huge grin on her face. He knows it’ll break her heart when she finds out what Rebecca’s doing because she’s really close to her. 

“Eh wheres my beautiful nephew? I need a cuddle” Victoria said as she walked up to Robert. 

“He’s with Aaron. They’ve gone to see Chas” Robert replied. 

“Oh well I’m heading into work anyway so I’ll get a cuddle. So what’s been going on?” Victoria asked smiling. 

“Well apart from Rebecca being selfish and leaving her son nothing much” Robert snapped. 

“She told ya then?” Victoria asked nervously. 

“Yeah she to-wait you knew?” Robert replied angry. 

“Y-yeah. She told me a last week” Victoria replied nervously. Robert’s eyes widened. 

“You’ve known since last week and didn’t think to tell me?” Robert replied annoyed. 

“I’m sorry but it wasn’t my place to tell ya. I promised I’d let her tell ya” Victoria replied. 

“Nothing surprises me anymore. Come on I’ll walk in with ya to meet Aaron and Seb” Robert replied. They began walking to the pub. 

“So how are you and Aaron?” Victoria asked. 

“Fine. Why?” Robert replied. 

“No reason. Just haven’t seen much of ya both. Everytime I see Aaron though Seb’s attatched to his hip.” She joked. 

“Well someone’s gotta be there with him haven’t they? His mother isn’t willing to” Robert said as they got into the pub. He noticed Chas serving and went straight over. 

“Where are they?” Robert asked. 

“Through the back love. I think Seb’s tired so Aaron’s putting him down for a nap” Chas replied smiling. 

“Are they alright?” Robert asked. 

“Of course they are. I think Aaron’s just a bit worried about everything. What with Rebecca leaving” Chas replied. 

“I best get to the kitchen. Marlon will be moaning I’m already late” Vic said as she made her way round the bar. 

“He told you then?” Robert asked. Chas nodded. 

“She’s an idiot but I think you can both do it. You’re great with him” Chas replied. Robert smiled. He wasn’t used to Chas being so kind but he’d rather that then them at each other’s throats right now.


End file.
